


Mag7 Bingo Drabbles

by Kayim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for my Mag7 Bingo Card.AUs, pairings and any additional warnings will be listed in the notes for each chapter/drabble. The prompt used for the drabble will be the chapter title.





	1. Secret Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATF AU, Crossover with "Without a Trace" and "CHAOS".

Vin had barely spoken to either of his brothers for over ten years. Despite all working in similar fields, they’d never been close. 

But when Vin’s cellphone rang, displaying a New York number, he knew something was wrong.

“Vincent?” the voice on the other end of the line sounded exhausted, as though he’d not slept in months. 

Despite the time that had passed, Vin would have recognized Martin’s voice anywhere. “What’s wrong?”

“A missing persons case just landed on my desk,” Martin said. “It’s Michael. He’s gone AWOL.”

Vin grabbed his go-bag from under the desk. “I’m on my way.”


	2. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern superpowered AU

“Why can’t we fly?”

Despite the constant reminders they weren’t actually living in a comic book, JD still wanted to understand more about their newfound abilities. 

“It should be a pretty standard power. I mean, when you look at how many superheroes already can...”

His argument trailed off, as he watched Nathan slowly rise up from where he was standing.

“I figure if I can make myself more dense, I should be able to do the opposite too.” Nathan smiled at him. “It’s not quite flying though.”

“Not yet,” JD whispered, his eyes wide with awe. “But pretty damn close.”


	3. Vin and Nathan: Staying hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of my [Falling Skies AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10425)

“Stay down,” Vin hissed, as Nathan tried to peer over the car to see what was happening. 

It should have been a simple supply run to a warehouse they’d found three weeks earlier but instead they were hiding, with three mechs coming towards them. 

Vin looked around, searching for anything he could use as a weapon but there was nothing. 

He’d almost made up his mind to cause some kind of distraction that would let Nathan run and escape, when he heard a “yeehaw!” in Buck’s familiar drawl.

Maybe they would both make it out of there alive after all.


	4. Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

Chris opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor of an empty warehouse, and everything felt _wrong_.

He sat up slowly, looking around the room. 

Laying on the floor across from him was... _himself_. As a wave of nausea threatened to overcome him, he tore his glance away and looked down. He was wearing a suit that cost more a month’s wage. Fearing the worst, he flicked his tongue in his mouth and felt the unfamiliar smoothness of a gold tooth.

“Mr. Larabee?” the other version of him called out. “Would you care to explain what exactly has occurred?”


	5. Vin: Following the footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, Vin/Ezra

The apartment was quiet, but a dampness in the air meant the shower had just been used. Wet footprints on the floor left a trail between the bathroom and the bedroom. 

He removed his jacket, dropping it on the sofa, and kicked off his shoes. His fingers worked his shirt buttons as he walked towards the bedroom. 

The door was already open, but what he saw wasn’t what he’d expected. 

Ezra was naked, skin still damp, but had fallen asleep, curled on his side. Vin smiled and shucked off the rest of his clothes so he could join his partner.


	6. Vin and Josiah: Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old West

Vin crept into the church, his footsteps soundless against the bare wooden floor. He’d never been much of a praying man, but sometimes the church was what was needed.

Two men dead by his hands, and Chris hurt so badly that Nathan wouldn’t let him out of his sight.

He sat down with his head in his hands. Josiah slipped in next to him, but Vin didn’t raise his head. 

“You mind if I say a prayer?” Josiah’s voice was gentle. 

Vin looked up, his cheeks damp with tears. “Sure,” he replied. “Maybe I’ll join ya for a little bit.”


	7. Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU

He hadn’t piloted a jaeger since the day his wife – and co-pilot – had died, but Chris never forgot how it felt to drift with someone. He longed for that level of trust, but couldn’t find anyone else he was compatible with.

Vin had never wanted to pilot a jaeger. He didn’t want that commitment to another person, but if he really wanted to make a difference in the world, the Shatterdome was where he needed to be.

The jaeger, Magnificent Seven, had been alone for months, in need of her pilots.

The three of them were fated to be together.


	8. Vin and Buck: Pretending to be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Charlie Company AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5875)

Vin hated how Buck was always so damn happy.

They were stuck in the middle of Vietnam, fighting for who-knew-what. Barely a week went by without them losing another friend. And still Buck was barely ever seen without a smile on his face.

Vin wanted to ask what he found so much fun in this hellhole, but was too scared to ask the question. He guessed that he might already know the answer. 

Like Vin, Buck was here with the only family he had ever known. 

And every day he could keep them alive, was a day worth smiling over.


End file.
